pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing Like A Champion
This is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: India Challenges Day 36 Immunity Challenge: Vertigo '' The castaways start on a tall perch where they have to gather water with a bucket and a long rope. Then, the water must be poured into a chute, which causes a pole with a key at the top to rise. Once the castaway is able to reach the key, they must head over to shore and work on a block puzzle. The first person to complete the puzzle wins. '''Winner:' Adan Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Spoon Man '' Each person will use two very small paddles to maneuver a ball through a series of obstacles. If at any point the ball drops, they will have to go back to the start. The first person to transfer three balls wins. '''Winner:' Danni Day 38 Immunity Challenge: Temple of the Dog '' Each person will race down a down tower via a fireman's pole and slide. They will then maneuver through a series of obstacles collecting bags of puzzle pieces along the way. Once they have their first three bags of puzzle pieces, they will race up the tower via a stairway and drop off their bags at the top. Then they will race back down to get the remaining two bags. They will then head back to the top of the tower and use all their puzzle pieces to solve a puzzle, but there's a twist. When their puzzle is complete, three pieces will be missing. The shapes of those missing pieces will reveal the three numbers needed to solve a combination lock. The first person to get it right and raise their flag wins. '''Winner:' Danni Story Day 36 After seeing the three girls bonding, Aaron got really worried about his position in the game, making him accept a deal with Adan and Caleb to vote out Shannon. Adan also tried to convince Kelli to join the group to blindside Shannon, but Kelli was against it at that time. Kelli then told Shannon about the plan to take her out which led to paranoia. Adan knew Kelli had an idol so he tried talking to Caleb and Aaron about changing the vote to Danni or even Kelli so the idol wouldn't screw them up and then suspense was in the air. At tribal, Kelli played one idol on her and the other on Shannon, invalidating all three votes cast against the woman and sending Caleb home. Day 37 Returning from tribal, Aaron felt guilty about betraying the alliance and found comfort on Danni. Meanwhile, Shannon said they missed a chance to vote out Aaron while he doesn't have immunity to protect him. After Danni won immunity, Shannon wanted Aaron gone so he wouldn't win the final challenge, but she knew Danni would never do it, so she and Kelli asked help from Adan, who was obviously down for it to save his skin. At tribal, Aaron was blindsided in a 3-2 vote with him and Danni voting for Adan as was initially planned. Day 38 Danni felt betrayed by Shannon principally, which led to Shannon feeling sad about her move, but she still didn't regret it. After Danni won immunity again, it seemed like Adan would go home and the three girls would actually make it to day 39, but Adan that grew closer to Kelli these last days gave his speech about how Shannon would win it all if she makes it to the end, since she was the one controlling most of the votes and everyone knew how good of a player she was. This led to Kelli talking to Danni about it and Danni agreed on making the move. Shannon asked Danni for a chance at making fire against Adan, but in the end Shannon was voted out 3-1. Day 39 At FTC, Adan was praised for his gameplay and for making it all the way even if he was constantly against the odds. Kelli was attacked by some for being considered a goat and a quirky player. Danni was highlighted for making strong bonds and taking the game on her hands when she needed to. Shannon as the last jury made a beautiful speech about why Danni should win it all, explaining her moves would never have worked without Danni's help and how her social game was on point. In the end, Shannon, Clarissa, Richard and Aaron voted for Danni, Caleb, Chase and Michaela voted for Adan and Terrence and Gregor voted for Kelli. Danni was crowned the sole survivor even if it was general consensus that Adan played a better strategical game than her. It was like a Michele/Aubry situation in Survivor Kaoh Rong. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: India